Conventionally, there is proposed a control apparatus for an elevator door which controls the opening/closing speed of the elevator door in accordance with an engagement position and a disengagement position of a car door and a landing door which are stored in a memory for each of floors. In opening the elevator door, the engagement position at a corresponding one of the floors is read from the memory, and a position for increasing the moving speed of the car door is calculated based on the read engagement position. In closing the elevator door, the disengagement position at a corresponding one of the floors is read from the memory, and a position for reducing the moving speed of the car door is calculated based on the read disengagement position (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 05-338971 A